


Privileged

by AllesKlara



Series: The Rise of Saxon and the Year That Wasn't [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesKlara/pseuds/AllesKlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History is written by the winners—especially the ones who publish widely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privileged

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Lucy and the Master are engaged, but before she knows his full identity.

"Privilege." He turns in his seat and tosses her a hardback book—a copy of his autobiography.

"Harry?"

He pushes off from the chair and slides toward her, with that smooth motion he has, as though he's always on the edge of pouncing—or grabbing her and sweeping her into a dance.

"Privilege is the power to define reality. I—" he taps the book she holds in her hands "—have privilege. I'm _witty._ Educated. Male. White. Young." He grins, as though this last were a joke. "I've written down my life. Had it published. Distributed it out into the world."

His hands rest over hers, one on each side of the book. "All the little Britons are reading this and thinking _that's_ how you get to be PM. You make head of your class, you get the scholarship, you go to the best school, work holidays abroad, you're a chum, an untiring worker, a humble servant to the community. And, oh, you're _rewarded._ You get _promotions,_ you meet celebrities, you're invited to the best parties. You appear on national television."

She smiles, the tense, tight smile that he says he adores. She's never sure what he'll do next, never sure what he will give _her_ permission to do next. He's already let her do some very shocking things.

"You marry into _more_ privilege." He answers her smile, the book still held between them, and she imagines she can feel his pulse in his hands, hard and fast and urgent—1-2-3-4, the beat of what it means to be this dangerous man. "Beautiful, gorgeous privilege."

"Harry…" She almost blushes.

"Kiss me."

She does.

_Except..._ his voice says, in her mind, and she tries to pull back, shocked—and can't. She can only deepen the kiss, compelled by his mind in hers.

I'm _not the one who's marrying above my station, Lucy Cole. _You're_ marrying the most privilege on this planet. In this universe. I'm the only voice in town. I'm coming to you live, 24/7._

_And you just _can't_ stop listening._


End file.
